


Happy Here

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Cute Ending, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles and Derek begin their lives outside of Beacon Hills





	Happy Here

Derek held Stiles’ hand as they stood in the freshman orientation line at `Berkely. It wasn’t a long line, but Stiles was still fidgeting anxiously. Derek didn’t say anything. He knew Stiles was stressed, but a lot of times Stiles had to work through things on his own and Derek knew he had to let him.   
Stiles squeezed his hand as they approached the front of the line. “Name?” A grumpy senior asked. Derek could relate. As always, younger people annoyed him with the exception of Stiles. Yet, here he was.   
“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”   
“Sorry man, no Stiles here. Next!” The guy yelled.   
“Mieczyslaw. Just look for Stilinski, it’s there,” Stiles tried.   
“Dude, he said next,” The impatient freshman behind Stiles piped up. Derek could tell his husband-and doesn’t that just sound so fucking amazing-was getting flustered.   
“Check again,” Derek growled. He knew the senior recognized him. Everyone who’d been at Berkely knew him, and it wasn’t always a good reputation that proceeded him.   
The guy’s eyes widened. “Oh yeah, sorry Derek,” He muttered and ducked down again and scanned the sheet. “Yup! There it is, sorry about that, you guys can head on down,” He dismissed eagerly.   
Derek nodded and pulled Stiles with him. The Omega looked at him in surprise. “That guy knew you,” He whispered, incredulous.   
“I guess.” Derek didn’t offer any more than that, stopping Stiles in front of the photo ID booth. “Stilinski, just look for Stilinski. Go sit down baby,” Derek quietly and caringly instructed. He knew Stiles needed a bit of guidance right now and as his Alpha Derek knew it was his responsibility.   
“Okay. Look up. Alright, done.” It was over quick and Derek relaxed. They’d finally be able to stop at their shared on-campus apartment and take a break before the tour. Derek had offered to show Stiles around personally, but Stiles said he wanted the entire experience. 

Derek and Stiles walked to the apartment and it was kind of odd for Stiles to not know where he was. In Beacon Hills anywhere he went Stiles always knew where he was.   
Luckily Derek knew where he was. He’d been living here for a year and a half and he’d gotten it with Stiles in mind. It was just a rental, and they wouldn’t be here forever but it was home for now.   
It was on the fifth floor of a building with a broken elevator, but Derek knew that Stiles would love it. It afforded a nice view of the beautiful campus and looked over a tiny miniature forest and a small paved courtyard. It stood close to the cafeteria and Derek knew Stiles would like that. The apartment had its own kitchen and a tiny bathroom. It was a studio style apartment so the bedroom and living room were together, reminiscent of the loft they used to use as a make-out spot/hide-out when they were in high school. (And yes I mean Derek’s loft)   
Derek held his breath slightly when he opened the door and shooed Stiles in. Stiles stood there for a moment, in shock. Only, Derek couldn’t tell if it was a good shock or bad shock. “Sti? What do you think?” He asked quietly, a little nervous.   
“Huh?” The Omega blinked himself back to awareness. “Oh my God Der! I fucking love it! I love this! It’s perfect,” He yelled, excited as he wrapped himself around the Alpha.   
Derek finally released his breath and sighed. “Good. I’m glad you like it, baby,” He whispered finally and held his mate close. “Let’s get your bags and bring ‘em up, okay?”   
Derek and Stiles went back down and grabbed the four bags they had in the Camaro. One was Derek’s, the one he’d taken down at the beginning of summer, and the other three were Stiles’. Derek took three while Stiles took the other and his backpack full of stuff that he needed like chargers and earphones and notebooks and his laptop.   
They brought everything up and dumped it on the floor next to the front door and sat on the shitty couch Derek had bought from another student when he moved into this apartment. Derek pulled Stiles against him and nuzzled himself into the boy’s neck.   
“We have another half hour. The cafeteria isn’t very far away, we could get a quick bite,” Derek offered, eager to take care of his mate.   
“Yeah, that sounds good.” 

Derek took Stiles to the cafeteria and pointed out his personal favorites. They ate in quiet and comfortable silence, holding hands on the table and ignoring the slightly judgmental looks they got from some of the passersby.   
“God, this is good,” Stiles groaned as he shoveled in a scoop full of mac and cheese. Derek laughed and nodded.   
“Yeah, figured you’d like that. You should get the cinnamon crumb cake. You’ll fucking love that,” Derek supplied, pushing his own piece at his mate.   
“Trying to fatten me up, huh Der?” Stiles chuckled and tried the cake and abruptly moaned.   
“Mmmhmh,” Derek hummed. He was. He knew what he was doing. Stiles’ doctor told them that if they wanted to have pups in the future Stiles would have to get healthier and his heats would have to return completely. Because of that, Derek was on a mission. He knew they wouldn’t be having pups for a while but he wanted to get his mate as healthy as possible. 

 

Derek and Stiles finally left the cafeteria to join the tour group and Derek was pleasantly surprised to find his old roommate, Carl, standing amongst the freshman. “Hey man, what are you doing here?” Carl asked and Derek smiled.   
“I’m here with Stiles. He’s a freshman this year,” Derek stated proudly. He tugged Stiles over and beamed.   
“The Stiles?! You guys finally dating again? That’s all Derek would whine about freshman year,” Carl teased and slammed his shoulder into Derek’s.   
“Married actually,” Stiles stated proudly and smiled happily.   
“No shit? Jesus Derek, you move fucking quick.”   
“It’s been a long time coming,” Derek replied, wrapping a tight arm around his mate.   
“Well, good to see you, man. Congrats.”   
“And why are you here?” Stiles asked and he looked around. They were about to start the tour and he wanted to be closer to the front so he could hear. “Can we move closer?” Stiles whispered sweetly and Derek nodded at his Omega. He loved that Stiles still kept true to himself, but was also Derek’s sweet Omega.   
“Sure baby, let’s get closer.” Derek took his Omega’s hand and let the younger man pull him toward the front of the group.   
“Wanna come Carl?” Stiles asked. Derek was proud of his Omega. He was doing well with the whole situation. He knew Stiles was nervous about meeting Derek’s college ‘friends’ because he was afraid it’d be like how they were treated in high school.   
“Sure man, let me get my brother. I came on the tour with him,” He offered as an explanation. Carl yanked another young man with him. “Derek, Stiles, this is Aiden.” 

After the tour Carl suggested pizza. Derek noticed that Stiles looked a little nervous so pulled the Omega aside to discuss. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”   
Stiles nodded and looked down before gazing past Derek to where Aiden and Carl stood. “Like are they-?” He didn’t even finish before Derek was nodding he knew what Stiles was asking.   
“They are. Carl is.”   
“Okay, let’s go.” 

Derek and Stiles sat with Carl and Aiden for nearly two hours before they left after Derek noticed that Stiles’ head was dipping tiredly and his eyelids were drooping.   
When they returned to the apartment Derek guided Stiles to the bed. Not before playfully bumping his husband into a couple of walls here and there. 

Derek knew Stiles was lying awake next to him, but he knew better than to interrupt Stiles’ thoughts when he was in the midst of sorting through his very chaotic brain.   
“I think I’m gonna like it here,” Derek heard Stiles sigh out. “I think it’ll be good.” That’s all Derek needed to be at peace as he slipped into sleep.


End file.
